Loki of Hogwarts
by Rachel-Dark-Hokou
Summary: Loki has found the wizarding world. will he try and take over this world like he did to midgard? P.S.: I don't own the Avengers/Thor (they belong to marvel), and I do not own Harry Potter (they belong to J.K.R.) no pairing or anything, just story... okay?
1. prolouge

I am Loki of Asgard,

I was discarded to Earth, my father took my powers, I am weak now, unwanted and hated.

It wasn't long until i found this realm, the wizarding world. Everyone has magic, they can do things with just a wave of a stick.

I went to this place called hogwarts, every eyes were locked on me, there was a very old man, he said, "who are you? How did you get in here?" then I said, "I am Loki of Asgard, I came here to study the ways of you mortals," many whispered and the old man said, "mortals?" "heh, nevermind that," I said.

I was permitted to stay, if I do not bother the children study. For some reason, this person called 'Snape' asked me, "Asgard, where is that?" he said, "it's out of this world," I said, and he said, "hmph," and walked away.

"What is wrong with that person?" I asked the old person I met before, he said his name was 'Dumbledore', "he's just like that, never mind him," he said, but I am going to keep an eye on him, he seems worthy of my army.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the lack of update, I was.. er.. busy**

* * *

I was walking outside of hogwarts, sight-seeing, while a hooded figure rushed to me and grabbed my wrist. Whoever he was, he took me deep into the woods, then he stopped.

"brother! What are you doing here?" he shouted, it was Thor, my reckless brother. "I was sight-seeing peacefully, when you ruined it," I answered calmly, "sight-seeing? This is no place for sight-seeing!" he shouted at my face, as usual, "they reckon me as one of them, brother," I said, "well, if I try to dominate this world, I suggest you blame father for that," I smirked.

"father has a reason for throwing you here," he said, looking around, "well, maybe, but it appears that you have gotten us lost, brother," I replied, looking around aswell. "stop pushing me, Lucius," a voice came from behind, getting closer, "I wish we could just apparate back," answered another, then he continued, "my boots are getting dirty," "just shut up Lucius, it's not the time to worry about your stupid boots," "but Snape! It's the finest I have!"

They finally got out of the bushes, "don't blame me, it's your fault that your wearing expensive boots while walking in a forest full of mud," they seem to haven't noticed me and my brother, "good sirs, will you please show us the way back to hugwarts," he said, his hood already off. They seem to jump a little, "um, brother, it's HOGwarts," I corrected him.

"sure, we were just on our way there," answered the person who is refered to as Lucius. Snape just stood there and looked at Lucius, giving him the 'why did you do that' look. We walked quite far until we reached hogwarts.

"it's almost as big as our home, right brother?" Thor told me, "it's your home, as I do not live there anymore," I said. Thor just stared at me, we walked into hogwarts, Lucius seem to bring his 'house elf' here, he rushed to his house elf and told him to clean his boots spotless.

He said he got a new house elf, because his old one was accidently freed by a boy named Harry Potter, "what is that poor creature?" Thor said, pointing at Lucius's house elf, "that is a house elf brother, they are digusting, to me that is," I answered him.

"why does it wear such unworthy clothes?" he asked again, "stop asking brother, it's annoying, and why don't you just find out youself by reading books in the library?!" I said, getting angry. "oh no... I shoudn't have said that," I mumbled, Thor then rushed away to find the library, "well then, brother, I shall find the library!" he said running in lightspeed through the hallways.

"uh no..." I said, looking to the floor, "your brother is such a mess," said Snape, I forgot he was standing there al along, "I know, He's just, a God of a problem," I replied, chuckling a little. Snape then went to the great hall for Lunch, I followed him.

* * *

**Kay, end of Chapter one...**


End file.
